Letters of Friendship
by storywriter17
Summary: Eliot Series, No.5 and the Widow Morris Series (Doc): Katie Eliot is among the first to hear Emily and Johnny's good news (Chap 1, by Doc), and of course she replies with enthusiasm (Chap 2, Margaret P.). Dated April 2nd, 1872, Emily's letter is written about 2 weeks after Unfinished Business (Eliot Series) and about 3 weeks after Waiting (Widow Morris Series).
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Friend Katie**

By Doc

A _pril 2, 1872_

 _My dear friend Katie,_

 _Although you have been gone only a few short weeks, I miss you so very much, and hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to tell you that Johnny and I have agreed to be wed on the twentieth of May this year. The date was chosen in part so that you will be able to attend, should you so desire. It will be an intimate ceremony and my happiness will be complete if you will be there._

 _As our situation is quite unusual, so our wedding will be. There are many lovely customs in marriage celebrations in Mexico, and also certain Unitarian traditions I am familiar with, and we have chosen to meld those aspects of his heritage most meaningful to him, with those of my childhood most appealing to me._

 _My fiancé instructs me to tell you he is happy with what we have decided he will wear as it is not the "monkey suit" he claims he was forced into when you first met him. I know you will approve of it nevertheless. Johnny looks very dashing and handsome in formal dress. I find myself wishing he would wear a well-tailored suit more often!_

 _My wedding dress is to be sewn in San Francisco. I must admit to feeling this is an extravagance, but Johnny agreed it was just the gown I needed, and when the fabric was not available anywhere near us within the time available before the wedding, he surprised me with arrangements to have it made this way. The initial fitting is at the end of April, in San Francisco, and I hope to see you then. If the dates are agreeable, perhaps you and I could travel together to Lancer when it is time for you to visit._

 _Dear Katie, may I request one other favor? I know you noticed when you were at Lancer, but were far too polite to comment on, my cropped hair. It will not be sufficiently long at the time of the wedding for the styling I had hoped for. I am enclosing a drawing from one of Teresa's magazines of a style that may work. Your hair always looked so lovely, and you are far more conversant in hair dressing than I. Do you think it could be done? Dare I ask for your help?_

 _You will be happy to know that Johnny is recovering very well. Although he tires easily and is always hungry, he is able to do more and more each day. We hope the doctor will give him permission to ride soon. He misses riding more than anything else. "More than stringing wire or clearing streams," he says, and that is a direct quote. And I miss riding with him._

 _I have been able to resume my work. The herd you and I watched when you were here has undergone some fascinating changes. I was privileged to watch the stallion drive out several of the juvenile males; there was much kicking and squealing and flashing of teeth. I am endeavoring to track the outcasts now to find out how a bachelor herd is formed. Oh, dear Katie, I could go on and on but I shan't bore you any further._

 _There is another person of your interest here at Lancer I have yet to mention. Since returning from San Francisco last month Scott has kept a very close eye on the mail. He has arranged for it to be delivered on the days he has been unable to go to town to collect it. He will not divulge what he hopes to find, but if he thinks he has kept his feelings for you a secret, he has made an error. Even Mr. Lancer smiles behind his hand when Scott thinks he is being discreet about your correspondence._

 _Your dear mother has written me a lovely letter. Her correspondence awakened in me the feeling of missing my own mother, but do not trouble yourself that this is a bad thing! My mother loved me very much. I now see her love in the faith she had in my brother and me, in the way she allowed us to experience as much of the world as we desired without the constraints of polite society. In my brother's case, the experiment failed. In mine, however, I came to know my own mind at a very young age. I feel you, too, have been permitted that luxury which few of our sex have known. We are indeed fortunate!_

 _Everyone at Lancer sends their love. We cannot wait to see you again._

 _Affectionately yours,_

 _Emily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dearest Emily**

by Margaret P.

 _San Francisco_

 _April 8th, 1872_

 _Dearest Emily,_

 _I am overjoyed to hear of your wedding plans. Hugs and kisses to you both._

 _Johnny is absolutely right about your gown, and I am pleased by his thoughtfulness. The dress a woman wears to be wed is special beyond compare and deserves a little extra effort and expense. I cannot wait to see you in it._

 _I am equally eager to see Johnny looking dashing in formal attire. He might not believe me, but I am very glad it will not be a morning suit. I have an idea what it could be, and if I am right, I will think he could not have chosen better._

 _Thank you so much for thinking of me when you set the date. You must know that I would have made the effort to attend at any time, but settling on May makes it all too easy for me, and the journey to Lancer will be a hundred times more enjoyable with you as my travelling companion. Where will you stay when you come to San Francisco? Say the word, and I shall speak to my aunt on your behalf._

 _The hair style you have chosen is lovely. It should be manageable, and I would be honoured to help. You must see what flowers and greenery are available. We will raid Teresa's garden and every garden from miles around if necessary. Persephone will be jealous by the time I have finished with you, I promise._

 _Dr Owens reminds me of my father in his attitude to patients so I am sure Johnny will be riding soon. In Boston, I used to visit Papa's surgical wards to read to the men and women who had no family. Invariably, once he removed their stitches, their recovery was surprisingly rapid. He did not then so much allow them to move about as bully them to do so. He would declare he needed the beds for the really sick, and even those poor souls who lost limbs were ordered into activity and usefulness._

 _My dear friend, I wish you would stop apologising. Your talk of horses never bores me. Your latest description, of the stallion and juvenile males, made me laugh heartily; it bears startling resemblance to some humans I know. In truth, I might not picture everything you say so well, but your enthusiasm for your subject inspires me. I envy you your passion in this respect as I do in other ways._

 _Which brings me to your unsubtle hints about a certain person. You are as bad as Teresa. Please forgive me, but I am not yet at liberty to discuss this subject freely. I assure you I am every bit as impatient to share my thoughts and feelings as you are to hear them, but there are courtesies that must first be observed._

 _In the meantime, I urge you to turn your attention to another friend closer to home. My cousin Jim tells me his chum Jake Telford plans to visit Lancer within the next week or two, using business in the area as his excuse. As you know, Mr Telford begged me to deliver a letter to Teresa when I visited at the end of February. I understand they have been corresponding ever since. I do not know how much Teresa has confided in you, but I admit to being disgracefully curious, and as she has not sworn me to secrecy, I feel I may mention the situation. I think she is smitten. She declares he is just a friend, but his name appears in every letter from her since my stay at Lancer, and interestingly, in her last letter, I discovered she still has not told her family that she writes to him. I ask you to exercise discretion and your talents as an observer to give me a full report of Mr Telford's visit. I would like your opinion of how things stand between them; and more particularly, I am eager to learn how the Lancer men react when they discover Teresa is no longer a girl but a young woman with a very eligible admirer._

 _My life here is all social visits and preparations for my cousin's wedding. There are a few exceptions, but I will tell you more about those when I see you. Olivia is forever adding to her trousseau, and the gold-edged parchment for the wedding invitations arrived this morning. Your own announcement could not have come at a better time, because now I can ensure your invitations are properly addressed. Olivia's betrothed, Lachlan Campbell, is the son of Dr. Hector Campbell, a gregarious man of rather flamboyant nature. As the family settled in San Francisco during the gold rush, they naturally have as wide a circle of friends as the McIntyres, and consequently, the wedding list is impressive. Feel sorry for me, dear Emily. My cousins and I start the task of writing invitations tomorrow. We will be suffering writer's cramp for the rest of the week._

 _On that happy note, I bid you adieu until next time. I pray by then I will have news to your liking, although almost certainly, you will hear it from another source before I put pen to paper._

 _Your affectionate friend,_

 _Katie_


End file.
